1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer ring for securely retaining a first object, e.g., a bit, to a second object, e.g., a shank of a screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6A of the drawings illustrates a conventional retainer ring 1 engaged in an annular groove 3 defined in an inner periphery of a receiving compartment 2 of an object, e.g., a screwdriver shank. After mounting in the annular groove 3, the retainer ring 1 could move to a position shown in FIG. 6B under the action of gravity. This is because there is no means for securely retaining the retainer ring 1 in the annular groove 3. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 7, it would be impossible to mount a bit 4 into the receiving compartment 2, as the retainer ring 1 protrudes too much outward to be inserted into the receiving compartment 2.